


蛇妖

by LayTheSheep



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep
Summary: 混沌产物，不一定知道自己在写什么





	蛇妖

2023年4月18日  
如果拍成电影的话，该是逆光，紫色的天空随太阳的陨落而暗沉下去，悬崖峭壁上坐着黑色的剪影。他的头发该是飞扬的，细碎的遮住眼睛的头发和着狂舞的大风飞到头顶上去。傍晚的谷风卷着叶子吹上来，碎片打在他的脸上，锋利的锯齿把女人一样白嫩的小脸划出几道浅伤。然后山神庞然无声地降落，在伤口处落下一个吻。  
我伸出双臂，把他从衣柜上抱下来。  
蛇本来就该没有骨头。可他却比谁都像柔若无骨的一掬清水，你要他成什么形状，他就严丝合缝地缠上你，融化得人心神不宁，清醒过来后发现已经身处蛇腹了。我明白这一点。蛇吞吃猎物的时候从不撕裂、咬碎，只需要伸出分叉的信子舔一舔，然后慢慢地、整个地把被毒液入侵的猎物包裹，温和地、温柔地让它们滑进身体里。  
基于这一点，我在让他给我口交的时候，从来不看他的眼睛。蛇本如此，幻化成人形的美女蛇尤是。那些被他迷惑的人们看不出这个小东西原是多么剧毒的妖物，还心甘情愿地替他上刀山下火海奉献生命，实在幼稚得可笑。我从小就有精神病，他们说我是疯子，可我觉得不然。不过也有人说，精神病患者都觉得自己不是疯子。正所谓梦里不知身是客，连他们尊敬的诗仙李白都说，只有这样才能一晌贪欢。所以我把那些口口声声说我疯了的人都当做吃不到葡萄的眼红嫉妒者，毕竟按照常理说，跪在我腿间的这个人年轻时候还是他们眼里的巨星，这会不也——啊，糟糕，我忘记了不能看他的眼睛。  
他得逞了。他这就得逞了。四年间，我从来没有对他的服务表现出一点点热情。就在他遇上我的半年后，他就心甘情愿地摆脱工作和前半生的羁绊，成为我一人的财富。我发现人真是群奇特的动物，蛇又及其聪明，进入人类社会之后把他们身上的特点学了个一清二楚。他跪在地板上卖力地服务于我的样子像极了那些企图从我老爸的公司里得到更多好处的董事会成员，不过他们不一样，首先来说，物种不一。他们是人，而这位是蛇。其次，那些为财产争夺的人玩的实在是些低级游戏，而这位吐着信子舔掉我溅在他嘴边的精液的蛇界美女，和我周旋的内在因素必然是全部的爱情。  
“你已经得到所有人的爱了，为什么还要我这个疯人爱你。”  
蛇仙儿发出嘶嘶的风声，那是空气穿过他分杈的软舌边缘的声音。我早就说过他没有骨头，他像一滩水一样搂上我的脖颈，我顿时寒毛直立。他还有一个销魂洞，我纵然疯了好十几年，但也知道那是用来做什么的。那里，他幻化成人形后掩盖不了自己是条水蛇的事实，总爱滴滴答答淌着水，每隔一段时间，就要我用我的肉棒替他堵住。但还有一点奇怪的要求，我第一次替他进行这种掩饰动作的时候，他把我从帮助蛇类欺骗人类的鸿蒙愧疚中唤醒，让我别再犹豫，要我把他弄死。但我怎么可能上他的当，他死了之后就会化成蛇妖，阴魂不散地缠上我，我下半辈子都不得安宁。我做了一个梦，上帝赋予我一把利剑，要我斩除世界上所有蛊惑人心的妖魔，于是我胯间有了一把圣剑，蛇仙儿就要我用这个来刺死他。不过我出师不利，天资愚钝，为了不让这条要命的水蛇祸害我的下半生，我只好连连给他重创，却不真的用这把剑弄死他。蛇妖被反复刺伤的伤口永远不会愈合，那伤口还包围着我，从缝隙里流出黏稠的液体，我认为也许是他们蛇类的血液。蛇妖被我用尽全力地反复戳刺的过程中，还会发出欢愉的叫喊。我不懂，难道受伤也是他们的癖好么？  
他第一次替我擦拭我的圣剑的时候，告诉我这叫口交。这种行为虽然让我不满，用来斩妖除魔的武器怎么反而还由应当被铲除的妖精来维护，他一定是在嘲讽我，但我却充满罪恶感地爱上了这种感觉。就连每次进行除妖活动的当口，也会让我产生一种油然而生的快感，这种快感有时直冲天灵盖，让我快乐得找不着北。所以出于私心，我也绝不会真的把他弄死。  
“哈……”  
他把嘴里的东西吐出来，然后搂着我的脖子坐到上面来。他说了些什么，我听不清，只记得他每次都要我喊他的名字，可他的名字叫什么？我难道要喊一条蛇的名字么？真是可笑。我不会上他的当。  
“操我，操我……”  
我知道他给这些活动起的名字，于是无奈地把我的物体顶了进去。他还在滴滴答答地流水，血液润湿了我的裤子。蛇流这么多血不会死么？经过我的观察，他每次都在吸取我的精元，卑劣狡猾的劣等生物，竟然要从我这个伟大的战士身上吸走元气。我知道那种叫精液的东西一定十分宝贵，不然为什么每一次他都要了再要，我也给了又给。反正不是什么稀奇的东西，他要也就罢了，都拿走吧。

2023年5月10日  
我是个疯人，所以他骗不了我。疯人眼里的世界贵在亦真亦幻，任何妖魔鬼怪都得现出原形。我知道的，所以我扯着他的头发要他变成一条蛇的时候，他根本无所遁形。我不爱他，我甚至时时刻刻想要摆脱他，奈何这条阴毒的蛇甫一遇上就纠缠入梦，玩弄人类是他最擅长的把戏。我把他搁在窗台上。那蛇一样的脖颈缠上我的肩膀，不知道他从高空落下去会不会摔死，不过我不忍心，那样的死相太难看，美女不可以变成不好看的样子。在人间，人们对美人最高的赞美无非就是倾国倾城，说他美得不可方物，美得人神共愤。可我这个疯人觉得最高的赞美就是摧毁，美得难逃一死，这是我对他最衷心的祝福。

2023年10月  
这一天我去了疗养院。我知道那是什么地方。美女蛇每次陪我来这里，那些护士医生的眼睛恨不得长在他身上。我再一看他的脸，顿时觉得熠熠生辉，比平时惊天动地的漂亮还要惊天动地，实在是太令人生气了。我为了保护这些被蛊毒的人类，一向反对他跟过来，只恨自己不能成为一个普渡中生的神仙，替世人收了这妖孽。  
医院的白窗帘太薄，我把他压在窗台上的时候，生怕蛇形遭路过的那些人看了去。他不说话，两条人腿分开，交缠着夹到我背后去。刺杀他的过程慢得像拥抱一朵云，水雾渗透进灵魂里面，疯人的灵魂是有重量的。不是我吹嘘，是因为它实在重得压得我的脑子喘不过气。我被沉重的灵魂压得昏睡之时，那胜利的蛇妖就占据上风了。他爬上我的躯体，把我按倒在地板上，我和乱葬岗里最普通的一具尸体没有什么分别地倒下去。 而他在我的身体上摇得孟浪，我的大脑一恍惚，一不小心把他认做了在马背上颠簸的中世纪骑士，他确实有那种风格，水蛇实在是很聪明的动物。有一部分人类喜欢婀娜的妖精，于是他就有了这副皮囊。另一部分人类喜欢孤独的造梦家，于是他就有了这具灵魂。而我，我既不爱他的皮囊也不爱他的灵魂，我只是一条善良的看家狗，抵御蛇妖遍地的世界里更多的蛊惑罢了。

2023年12月  
蛇妖真的不见了。  
那是一个下午，我惯常和他做那些活动，他起初很配合，叫得千娇百媚回环婉转，我却隐约觉察出一点不对来。果不其然，我第三次射精之后，他的身体就逐渐变淡，伸手一抓就可以穿过。我怕他消散成一缕烟，难以相信这么美的东西真的要不见了。到那一刻，我才认识到我的本质，什么人类守护神蛇妖除魔人，我只是一个平凡无奇的仰慕者，和那些跪拜在他脚下的人没有什么两样。可是晚了。  
他消失在空气里的时候，我被沉重的睡眠侵袭，不堪重负地闭上眼睛。

我联系了他好久，一是他身份特殊，出现在公众场合难免引起骚动，二是他经历可贵，就算一再被拒绝我也难逃诱惑，讲道理，这么珍贵的人生经历，可以说是我写作的巨大宝库了。我有好多问题迫不及待地想要问他。  
是的，他叫张艺兴，五年前盛极一时却昙花一现，不是因为他热度散得太快，正是因为太有热度了，他在最红的时候却悄然消失，2019年夏天发生的事情至今成为娱乐圈史上悬而未决的公案，有关他的讨论一直持续到今年。可他再也没有露面过。要不是我不经意间发现了他的个人博客，也许他就会像这样——在某个舞厅做蒙面舞者，平平淡淡地一直到老。  
我不知道他那几年到底发生了什么，我一向不喜欢窥探人的隐私，正是因为对读者和原型人物一如既往的尊重才让我一路走到现在。可我必须要说，尽管过了好几年，那种摄人心魄的美的力量是无可抵抗的。他从咖啡店门口出现的那一刻，我的心就紧紧地揪起来了。  
他看起来又瘦又高，穿了一件黑色的长款风衣，面纱和兜帽让他看起来像个异域女人，尤其像哪个朝代的壁画，蛇形图腾背后总有个傲然独立的西域美女。他的伪装技术做得尤其成功，我不知道该如何描述。总之坐在我面前的已经是个崭新的人了。  
我打开笔记本，和他打招呼。  
他把包放下来搁在我对面的座椅上，整个人显得谦卑又温和。他低垂的眼睛总是盯着桌面，半晌抬眼看我一次。那双眼睛圆睁着，带了电似的，长长的睫毛一扫一扫的，使得我失去礼貌多盯了好一会儿。他笑，嘴角在面纱下扯出一个弧度。我这才清醒过来。  
“咳，嗯……很感谢您愿意抽时间帮助我。我们现在可以开始吗？”  
他的声音比我想象中清亮许多，“请便。”  
我几乎觉得问这样的问题有些太残忍了，“您在博客里提到您五年前曾被囚禁和强奸，您愿意详细谈谈这件事吗？”  
我看见他的目光很深很远，他微微凝神，把茶杯推得远了一些，然后双手交叠着放在身体前面，沉吟片刻对我说：  
“五年前的演唱会，他是在那个时候盯上我的。”


End file.
